


In Not so Many Words

by Katie_Flint



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: slytherin100, Dragons, Established Relationship, F/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Post!War, dragonologist, romania - Freeform, slytherdor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 12:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10719429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katie_Flint/pseuds/Katie_Flint
Summary: Daphne loves looking into them, those powder blue eyes. They’re as full as an ocean, and just as turbulent.





	In Not so Many Words

**Author's Note:**

> Finally! It's taken me so long to finish this! I really love these two, and hope that you guys can too! In the future, I'd really love to delve further into this idea of Daphne as a dragonologist.

Daphne loves looking into them, those powder blue eyes. They’re as full as an ocean, and just as turbulent.  
  
Of course, there are times they’re calm, soothingly so, and looking into them puts Daphne at such ease. When he looks at her with those tranquil blues, she doesn’t understand how bad can exist in their lives; nor even in the world. That calm is rare however, because more often not, his eyes are wild and alight.  
  
Charlie’s as untamed as the beasts they studies, and Daphne loves that about him. She loves how fast and brightly those azure orbs dart from topic to topic, never staying on any one subject too long. He’s always been so fast paced, leaving her breathless as she tries to keep up. Daphne loves the challenge however, and when she falls short, Charlie never seems to mind helping her keep up.  
  
He’s wonderful, unexplainably so, and high up here in the hills of Romania, Daphne finds herself happier than she’s ever been. There were some dreadful times during the war, times when Daphne didn’t know if she might ever experience a sense of joy again. This feeling she carries now though, it isn’t the kind of feeling she used to consider happiness. It’s incomprehensibly better.  
  
Better because she’s with _him_.  
  
Charlie. A Weasley of all men.  
  
Daphne thinks, staring at him fondly, she almost might love him as much as she loves dragons. Or even those powder blue irises of his.  
  
Charlie’s adventure, escape, and above all else; he’s joy. He wasn’t involved in the war, not directly. And while he once was a Gryffindor, he’s got about as much loyalty to his old house as he does to a garden gnome. Charlie’s stupidly brave yes, but everything in his life revolves around dragons now, not some silly interhouse squabbling from the bygone days of his childhood youth.  
  
Being a Slytherin used to mean a lot to Daphne. In fact, at times it seemed as if it meant everything. And it way, it had. She hadn’t just been adorned in those forest green robes because of ambition and cunning (though she had both in spades), she’d worn them because of tradition and bloodline. Proud, noble reasons she’d once thought. And even now, she’ll occasionally stumble into old habits, remembering the groomed pride she found in being born as she was.  
  
The Weasleys don’t care for pureblood affairs however. In fact, they abhor the very thought of the whole affair. Once, this would have disgusted Daphne properly in turn. Now, that disregard for purity offers an unusual appeal to the prideful woman.  
  
At first, Charlie and his lifestyle are about escape.  
  
Daphne’s used to the stuffiness of highborn society and its customs. It’s comforting, natural, to her. It’s not the society that suffocates her, no. It's the stifling atmosphere after the war that’s what’s simply unbearable.  
  
Daphne wonders sometimes, if she was weak for fleeing England, but it’s hard to consider yourself weak when you flee to a country filled with dragons. Dragons appealed to Daphne in a way, and they still do. They’re the opposite of stifling, and they’re just what Daphne was looking for when she settled in Romania. Dragons are exhilarating, dangerous. A real adrenaline rush.  
  
They make her feel alive, in a way she'd never been before. How can she possibly resist the feeling?  
  
 Charlie understands this. More so than any one has ever understood something Daphne has felt before. He’s inspiring, encouraging her to work harder, to strive further in the field. He likes the feeling of danger too, and he’s not afraid to let her try something uncertain.  
  
It’s when they’re out in the field that Charlie’s eyes shine the brightest. Daphne considers that a fact, because they practical glow from the light held within them. She laughs, when Charlie falls into a nest one day, but that laughter fades into quiet awe.  
  
He’s covered in soot from his flaming red curls to his magically-infused boots that protect him from Dragon’s breath. He’s stunning, and his eyes shimmer in stark contrast to the rest of hisself.  
  
“Charlie…” The name escapes her lips numbly.  
  
His head tilts to the side, and it’s almost as if he wants to laugh in turn, but his eyes are already glinting with the mirth he’s feeling, “Daphne,”  
  
Sliding down the side of the nest with slightly more grace, Daphne comes to a stop just in front of him. Lifting her hand to brush away the soot from his cheek, she leans in to place a gentle kiss against his stained lips.  
  
“Shall we?” She asks, but it’s hardly what she means.  
  
 _‘I love you…’_  
  
Charlie motions her forward, “After you, Greengrass,”  
  
Daphne doesn’t know, not explicitly, but she hopes he’s telling her,  
  
 _‘And I you…’_


End file.
